zootopia_2_2018_filmfandomcom-20200214-history
Zootopia 2
Zootopia 2 is an upcoming CGI-animated comedy action/adventure film. It stars Ginnifer Goodwin, Jason Bateman, Owen Wilson, Hank Azaria, Alan Tudyk, Jenny Slate, Josh Gad, Steve Coogan, J. K. Simmons, Mizuo Peck and Bill Hader. Cast *Ginnifer Goodwin as Queen Judy Hopps, an optimistic European rabbit from Bunnyburrow who is a newly appointed member of the Zootopia Police Department assigned to the 1st Precinct. He is fired as cop and is married to Nick the year before the sequel's events. Near the end, she is made queen. *Jason Bateman as King Nicholas P. "Nick" Wilde, a red fox who is a small-time con artist. He is fired as police cop and is married to Judy the year before the sequel's events. Near the end, he is made king. **Max Charles voices the young Nick Wilde. *Owen Wilson as Jedediah, a bear cub who is Octavius' brother. *Hank Azaria as Percival J. Muldoon (AKA the Beast), a Crab who collects his shiny stuff and lives in a cave called the Great Fear. *Alan Tudyk as Creek, a Snake with a positive personality and zen-like wisdom. **Tudyk also voices Duke Weaselton, a small-time least weasel crook who is also known for selling bootleg DVDs. He is only seen near the end of the film (attending Judy's coronation party and dancing at the end of the film) *Jenny Slate as Dawn Bellwether, a diminutive sheep who escaped from jail, reformed and is rehired as the assistant mayor of Zootopia. *Josh Gad as Branch, a bear who is the father of Jedediah and Octavius. *Steve Coogan as Octavius, a weasel who is Jed's brother. *J. K. Simmons as Leodore Lionheart, a lion who is the noble, but pompous Mayor of Zootopia. *Mizuo Peck as Sacagawea, a lioness who is the Mayor's wife. *Bill Hader as George Custer, a mouse who Nick befriends. *Idris Elba as Chief Bogo, an African buffalo who is the police chief of the Zootopia Police Department's 1st Precinct. He is only seen near the end of the film (attending Judy's coronation party (in which he sings about the film's events, parties with the first film's characters) and dancing at the end of the film) *Nate Torrence as Officer Benjamin Clawhauser, an obese cheetah who works as a dispatcher/desk sergeant for the Zootopia Police Department's 1st Precinct. He is only seen near the end of the film (attending Judy's coronation party and dancing at the end of the film) *Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie Hopps, a European rabbit from Bunnyburrow who is the mother of Judy Hopps. She is only seen near the end of the film (attending her daughter's coronation party and dancing at the end of the film) *Don Lake as Stu Hopps, a European rabbit from Bunnyburrow who is the father of Judy Hopps and a known carrot farmer. He is only seen near the end of the film (attending his daughter's coronation party and dancing at the end of the film) *Tommy Chong as Yax, a laid-back domestic yak who is the owner of the naturist club Mystic Springs Oasis in Sahara Square. He is only seen near the end of the film (attending Judy's coronation party and dancing at the end of the film) *Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Big, an Arctic shrew who is the most fearsome crime boss in Tundratown and is served by a group of polar bears. He, his daughter (still pregnant) and the Polar Bears are only seen near the end of the film (attending Judy's coronation party and dancing at the end of the film) *Raymond S. Persi as Flash, the "fastest" three-toed sloth in the DMV (short for Department of Mammal Vehicles). He is only seen near the end of the film (attending Judy's coronation party and dancing at the end of the film) *Phil Johnston as Gideon Grey, a red fox from Bunnyburrow who used to bully the young rabbits and sheep when he was young. As an adult, he has made amends with those he picked on and became a much-respected baker. He and his partners are only seen near the end of the film (attending Judy's coronation party and dancing at the end of the film) *Shakira as Gazelle, is a pop star *Ben Kingsley as the Narrator. Characters of others franchise Franchise * Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon (in the olympic stadium) * Matt L. Jones as Kyle, a great boov police officer * John Cena as Ferdinand the Bull. a great bull of spain * Taron Egerton as Johnny, the gorilla * Ludacris as Richard the Buffalo, a water buffalo * Kendrick Lamar as Crocodile * Spice Girls as The Q-Teez * Brandy Norwood as Leah Estrogen, is an new love of chief bogo * William Shatner as Mayor Phlegmming, is an new father of chief bogo * Steve Martin as Capitain Smek, is an 2 new father of chief bogo * Patton Oswalt as Max * Eric Stonestreet as Duke * Cameron Diaz as Natalie Cook * Drew Barrymore as Dylan Sanders/Helen Nacha * Lucy Liu as Alex Munday * Paul Scheer as Young Thudering Rhino * Tony Leondis as Young Croc * Dennis Haysbert as Young Storming Ox Songs Music in the film Release Dates * USA - June 14, 2018 * UK - June 14, 2018 * Canada - June 14, 2018